Accretion of Fear
by SnowPixie
Summary: Can't think of one!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: 

Help!

This world entraps the worst things and then sends them at you when you dare not look for them. "Well that's how everything starts." He told me once. Who's this he you may ask? Well Shall I tell you the whole sad story? Everyone used to tell me that darkness and death was attracted to me. As I think back they were right. The dripping of blood, a knife that kills who matters most to me. These things began more naturally than ever but water calls to us all so does **_fear_**...

__

Trinity sat up quickly. Screams came to her ear's. Swinging her legs over the side of the top of the bunk bed she shared with her little brother Steven she jumped down and ran to the door. When she opened it the screams became louder and gun shot's rang through the air. Then a strange smell came to her and she noticed smoke traveling up the stairs. She ran to the banister and looked down upon the screaming mess that was her family. Her mom and dad were on there knees gun's to their temples. The rest of her family were cowering together. Trinity ran back to her room and shook Steven awake. Steven sat up immediately rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Trini..." Trinity covered his mouth.

"There is no time! Hurry!" Trinity grabbed his hand and they ran out of their bed room. She reached the stairs to the roof and ran her hand's over the statue of a bird at the entrance and pushed a tiny button at the back of it's neck. A secret passage opened and Trinity pushed Steven in just as a loud scream was heard and Steven and Trinity turned looking towards the stairs. Trinity knew who had just screamed her cousin Nicole. Steven made to run back but Trinity grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave them we must save our selves!" Trinity grasped his arm tightly but Steven wrenched his arm out and ran towards the stairs. At that moment a man ran up and Steven turned quickly running back towards Trinity. The sound of the gun firing made Trinity's heart stop as she saw her brother fall to the ground blood trickling down the back of his Neck.

"NOOO!!!!!" Trinity screamed as the Passageway closed back. 

"Steven!" Trinity woke up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It had been two month's since her family had been killed and Trinity had, had to go live in London with some friends she had that also went to witch and wizarding school. She was having to switch school's and in her seventh year too.

"Trinity, you've been dreaming about it again haven't you?" Hermionie asked. Trinity shook her head yes. Trinity sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a Train compartment on the Hogwarts express with her friend Hermionie. Hermionie's friends Harry and Ron weren't in the compartment like they had been when she had Fallen asleep.

"Where did Harry and Ron go?" Trinity rubbed her eye's.

"I don't know. I think they went to go track down the sweet's trolley." Hermionie giggled as Harry and Ron walked back in arm's full of chocolate frog's, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and more.

"Well it seam's they found it then." Trinity tried to smile but found it was a bit harder than she thought. Ron through a few Chocolate frog's, sugar quill's, and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans onto her lap then sat down in the seat next to her. "Thanks." Trinity opened a sugar Quill and stuck the tip in her mouth.

"We ran into Malfoy a way's down the hall. It seam's he gets a bit more smug every year." Harry said stuffing a Chocolate frog in his mouth. Hermionie looked down at her watch.

"I have to go. You know Head girl duties gotta go meet the head boy." Hermionie kissed Harry's cheek and stood up and went out the compartment door.

Trinity leaned her head back and shut her eye's. Thinking back on the death of her family. She saw it again the bullet speeding from the gun. The bullet lodging into the back of Steven's neck. Steven hitting the floor the look of sudden Terror flittering across his face. His blood spilling out onto the floor. The look of satisfaction on the man's face. Memory flooded the back of her eye lids and then she sat up hearing someone saying her name. Harry was looking over at her. 

"Trinity. Why are you staying with Hermionie I know you both are best friends and all...But don't you have any Family?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore. Hermionie is basically family. We have been friend's forever." Trinity said her face became flushed.

"What happened to your family?" Ron asked. Fear was drawn into Trinity's eye's. A fear of everyone, the fear to run, to just runaway from everyone and everything. The sugar quill dropped out of her moth and landed beside her.

"They were murdered two month's ago. W-we all lived I-in the same house. The only person I saw 

k-killed w-was my l-little brother S-Steven." Trinity stammered. Her hand's were balled into her robes and her knuckles were a pure white. Harry moved forward and put a hand an hers and her grip loosened.

"Calm down. I've basically lost all my family too. The Dursley's could care less if I'm alive or dead." Harry said calmly. Trinity shook her head but then thought of something.

"But they are still your family aren't they." Trinity had a certain evil glint in her eye's that meant she was trying to trap you.

"Yes family by blood. But Hermionie and Ron are my real true family." Harry said.

"I understand." Trinity answered and Harry moved back to his seat.

"What house do you think you'll be in Trinity?" Ron asked.

"House?" Trinity asked back a bit confused.

"There are four house's in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. We are in Gryffindor." Harry explained.

"I suppose I want to be in Gryffindor." Trinity said shrugging her shoulders. 

"Good assumption Trinity." Ron said grinning. Trinity gave a true smile and Harry smiled at this. 

"Hey I just noticed your hair looks just like Malfoy's." Harry said reaching out and grabbing a strand of her hair. Trinity looked angry for once.

"Who is this Malfoy you keep talking about...or should I say insulting?" Trinity pushed Harry's hand away.

"Malfoy is a slimy prat who flaunts that he is a rich boy and his father is a death eater." Ron said his face turning red with anger. Trinity turned her eye's as the door to their compartment was pushed open and Blond haired, pale blue eyed, boy entered a smirk on his face.

"I do believe I herd you talking about me Weasley. What couldn't bare to be with out me for a whole summer? Well get over it Weasley I didn't miss you one bit you muggle lover!" Malfoy spat at him. Trinity stood up.

"And pray tell what exactly is wrong with muggles?" Trinity leaned her back against the window crossed one arm a cross her stomach and her other elbow rest on her fist, and her index finger pointed at Draco. Draco looked at her a bit startled to see a new girl stand up to _him_ like that.

"Who _pray tell_ are you to talk to _me _like that?" Draco said his Head boy badge pinned to his robes.

"I am Trinity Basset and all my family has been muggle except for me and my little brother Steven." Trinity said sticking up for her little brother although he was dead. Draco smirked at this.

"So your another filthy little mudblood." Draco spat this insult at her and was surprised by no change of expression on her face. Trinity laughed.

"You can't hurt me with that Bull Shit. Who are you anyway or am I supposed to say all hail the head boy that acts like a dipshit?" Trinity said raising an eyebrow the same smirk Draco wore played across her own lip's. Draco straightened up.

"Draco Malfoy..." Draco was interrupted.

"Oh so your the Malfoy Harry and Ron have been talking about? " She directed her gaze to Ron. "This is the smug Git you were telling me about?" Ron shook his head yes. Draco glared at her.

"You are to report to detention in the charms class room tonight and also for the next two weeks." Draco through that one at her and she still didn't change her expression at all.

"Fine by me Draco." Trinity said and glared back at him. Draco stalked out of the compartment slamming the door behind him.

"You are almost as bad as him Trinity!" Harry said. "If your in Gryffindor we'll have a good person on our against Malfoy team. But detention with Malfoy for two week's... I really don't want to be you tonight."

"Yeah. Who knows what he'll do to you Trinity." Ron looked at her a bit of fear for her in his eye's.

"He doesn't scare me!" Trinity said sitting down putting the sugar quill back in her mouth. A few moments later Hermionie barged in and looked over at Trinity and put her hands on her hips.

"So I just herd Malfoy just gave you detention! What did you do!!!!!" Hermionie demanded.  
"Chill Hermionie! I just gave him a slight manners lesson toward mudbloods and muggles..." Trinity said giggling the sugar quill balancing on her finger.

"Don't do that Trinity! He's head boy and I'm head girl!" Hermionie said slightly raising her voice.

"Hermionie don't lecture me your not my mother!" Trinity said rolling her eye's.

"Fine! But I just want to help." Hermionie flopped down beside Harry.

"I know your trying to help but...Detention doesn't scare me!" Trinity said sticking the quill back in her mouth.

"Well we're almost to the school. I give it ten minutes." Hermionie said glaring at her shoes.

Ten minutes later Trinity was unloading her trunk onto the Hogsmeade platform. Then walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermionie to get in a carriage and then saw them. The most hideous horses were hooked to the Carriage she pointed and Harry put a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry I can see them too." Harry got into the Carriage and Trinity followed. It was a relatively quite ride to the castle. Hermionie was still smoldering her anger and Harry and Ron were in a discussion about Quidditch. Trinity sat in deep thought about Draco. Why was he that way towards muggles and mudbloods? Then she remembered something Ron had said...Draco's father was a Death eater.

"Help!" Trinity whispered to herself.


	2. Af2

Chapter 2:

Slytherin bound.

Trinity was met at the Castle steps by a old man with a long snowy white beard, a cheery smile, and sparkling blue eye's behind half moon glasses. He motioned for Trinity to come over to him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms.Basset. I'm proffesor. Dumbledor and I'm the headmaster here. Come with me please." Dumbledor walked through the entrance hall and then went into a class room off to the left and motioned for Trinity to sit on a small stool in the middle of the room. He then put a old hat on her head and she jumped slightly when she herd a voice in her ear.

"Very cunning, quite brave, not that bad of a mind either, but some fear in that as well... Ok then... Slytherin!!!!!" The hat said and then Dumbledor took the hat off her head.

"Very well. Slytherin it is then. Take these and go change Ms. Basset. I'll have the Head Boy meet you outside the girl's lavatory." He said handing Trinity her house robes.

"Thank you proffesor." Trinity said takeing them and walking out of the class room to the nearest bathroom. She quickly took off her clothes and pulled on the white shirt, silver and green tie, the black skirt, and robes with the Slytherin emblem embroidered on it. She folded up her other clothes and shoved them in her small bag she always carried with her and walked out into the hall.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Trinity." Came the silky smooth voice of Draco off to the side of the door. Trinity turned on her heel and smirked at him.

"Well what do you know! We are in the same house Draco how wonderfull. And here I was thinking I wouldn't see you again until detintion." Trinity let the words flow out as sarcasticly as possible.

"I'm just here to show you around the school Trinity." Draco said smoothly.

"What no more 'filthy mudblood' bull?" Trinity asked smileing as wikidly as possible.

"Were in the same house Trinity I have to be nice to you unless you get on my nerves anymore. And as soon as we are done going around the school your detintion starts." Draco said and began leading her around the school. Trinity found everything rather fascinating. But then Draco made a snide comment towards muggles so Trinity turned and smacked him so hard she left a hand print on the side of his face. Draco was startled for a moment then shoved Trinity against the wall the stones behind her dug into her back. He held her wrists hard against the wall.

"I told you I don't have to be nice if you annoy me like you are Basset!" Draco said glareing at her. Trinity had come over with fear. She began squirming and kicking and tried to bite at one of the hands Draco was holding her with but hit her head hard on the wall.She moaned in pain and Draco let her go. A tiny filcker of ammusement in his eye's.

"Think that's funny do you!" Trinity said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes actually. Why do you have a thing about muggles?" Draco said crossing his arm's over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"As I said before all my family were muggles exept my little brother and me. Now it's just me." Trinity said now rubbing her wrist's.

"What do you mean just you?" Draco said smirking.

"Because all of my family was murdered and I saw my little brother get shot... so if you please let's get on with this tour of the school ok." Trinity said walking ahead a bit. Draco's look of amusement vanished. She had no family and she saw them murdered too. He suddenly caught sight of the bruise he had left on her right wrist and bit his lip. "Are you comeing or not Draco?" Trinity said walking back over to him.

"Yeah. Come on one more place to go before you start detintion." Draco moved infront of her.

"Oh goody!" Trinity said sarcasticly. This time Draco said nothing just led her up to the Astronomy tower then over to the charms class room so she could start Detintion with _him_. 'Why do I care about _her_?' Draco thought as they made their way to the charms class room.

"Draco what am I supposed to do in detintion?" Trinity said following him in the class room.

"What I tell you to do." Draco sat in a chair beside the door and Trinity went and sat on top of one of the tables. 

"What do I do then?" Trinity asked.

"Talk to me." Draco said closeing the door.

"Talk to you about what?" Trinity asked again.

"How do you like the school?" Draco asked leaning his chair back against the wall and folded his hands behind his head.

"The school is great I have just one question. What are the unused class room's and the Astronomy tower used for?" Trinity asked with a small smile trying to seem happy though she began to rub the bruises around her wrists that were the imprint of Draco's fingers.

"Couples go in there to makeout or have sex." Draco said cheerfully. There was just something about Trinity that made him put his guard down,

"Ok then. Is it true your father is a death eater?" Trinity asked her smile fadeing. Draco's smile faded too.

"Yes." Draco said and ran his fingers through his hair. Trinity grabed a chair and turned the back of it to Draco and sat in it her chin resting on the back of it.

"Are you a death eater?" 

"No. Well...not yet any way." Draco said a bit quickly. Trinity just leand in closer.

"Do you want to be?" 

"No." Draco said under his breath and Trinity herd.

"Then don't _be_." Trinity stressed the last word.

" That's easy for you to say Trinity." Draco said darkly.

"Listen Draco. You may think that I don't know what I'm talking about but my little brother was tricked into becomeing a death eater at the age of twelve. He almost got me killed. But I forgave him and that was just two weeks before he died. I've seen what it takes to get through having the dark mark put on you. Trust me that hidious thing would not look good on you. Your looking good as is don't mess it up." Then Trinity paused and rethought what she had just said. "Uh...Did I say that..out loud..."

"Yes you did." Draco said takeing in what she ment. "You don't look bad yourself." 

Trinity blushed then tried to cover it up by saying "I already knew that!" 

"Well Trinity Detintion's over and I have to do this, Dumbledor told me to give you this." He handed her a badge that said Prefect on it.

"I'm a prefect?" Trinity asked pinning it to her robes. 

"Yeah. The good thing about that is Prefect's and Head boy and Head girl get their own room's with their own passwords. I'll take you to your room come on." Draco led her down towards the Slytherin common room then turned onto an adjacent hallway witch led to a painting of the Hogwarts castle.

"Triforce." Draco said and the portrait swung open revealing another hallway with several door's on each side. Hermionie was standing out side one of them.

"Hey Trinity...Malfoy." Hermionie said as they walked up.

"Little Mudblood here is standing outside your door Trinity so I guess this is good bye until tommorow." Draco said smirking at Hermionie.

"Good night Draco." Trinity said as Draco dissapeared into his room wich was opposite her's.

"I see your in Slytherin." Hermionie said.

"Yes and I'd like to go to bed now if you don't mind..." Trinity was about to finish but Hermionie jumped in on her sentence.

"Your password is _purplepixiepiper_." Hermionie said and then went down the hall to her room.

"_purplepixiepiper_." Trinity said and her door opened and she went in. Her trunk was there and all her other things. Her pet owl Snowy sat on her perch. Trinity saw the fireplace empty took out her wand and said "Incendio." And a fire sprang up. Then she went and layed down on her bed and fell asleep. And dremt about the talk she had had with Draco and how she had let those little words slip and some how knew he liked her too.


	3. AF3

Chapter 3:

Trust me...Trust me not.

When Trinity woke up she felt strangely happy. She streatched her arm's out then went over to her trunk and began unpacking. She looked at her clock and saw that it was six A.M. Though she always woke up at this time a look of surprise was on her face. She took out everything except for her clothes. After she had put everything it's right place she de-wrinkled her clothes and sat down on her bed with a book. The book was _Hogwarts: a history_.Hermionie had lent it to her so she would know more about the school. She had only been reading for a few hours when Hermionie walked into her room and gave her a lazy morning smile.

"Good morning Trinity." Hermionie said sitting down beside her friend and looked at the book in her hand. "Finely reading it I see! Well anyway how was detintion last night?"

"Absolute torture." Trinity said grinning inwardly. It had actually been quite a nice evening besides the bruises around her wrists where Draco had slamed her against the wall and was hideing them at the moment. Draco wasn't half bad if you gave him half-a-chance. But she didn't want Hermionie to know that. It might ruin Draco's smart ass reputation. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were not friends."

"Well you were my friend before this so I'm hopeing we can keep this friendship. Let's give those smug gits a run for their money." Hermionie said trying to smirk.

"You know Hermionie that "I'm thinking way to hard look" dosen't really work for you. So this is the first Gryffindor, Slytherin friendship you have ever known of?" Trinity said slyly as Hermionie lightly hit her in the back of the head.

"Yeah. So how do you like being a Slytherin?" Hermionie looked very curious.

"It's actually been quite nice for the past fifteen hours. Well Hermionie you had better go I think I want to redecorate my room again this morning."

"Again?"

"Yeah I already did it once I think I'd like to place something's differently."

"Ok. Bye Trinity."

"Bye." Hermionie walked out closeing the door behind her. Trinity went to her desk that was over in the corner and began reorganizeing the desk drawers. After she finished that she went and placed a few extra things on her bed side table such as_ moste potonte potions,_ and a picture of her family. She was just moving to her trunk when a knock sounded on her door.

Draco was standing there not looking half as smug as he looked the day before. Trinity noticed he was holding a piece of parchement in his hand.

"Good morning Draco." Trinity said cheerfully.

"Morning." Draco said in a mock cheerful tone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Can I come in?" Draco asked and Trinity resisted for a moment then steped aside so Draco could come in. She closed the door after him.

"What's wrong Draco? You seem a bit different today."

"I recieved a letter from my father. I thought you might want to read it." Draco handed Trinity the piece of paper and then sat down on her bed. Trinity leaned against the wall and began to read it.

_Draco,_

The dark lord requests that you come home two day's before Halloween. 

It is you're time to recieve the dark mark. 

your father.

Trinity looked up. Then read through it again. 

"Pretty straight forward isn't it. I'm sorry Draco but I really don't know what to say." Trinity walked over and sat beside Draco. He bowed his head and began mumbleing. "Sorry didn't catch that." Trinity said putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked at her then shoved her hand off and stood up snatching the letter away from her. Trinity stared a moment then stood up too. She was surprised by how close they were standing and took a step backwards.

"I didn't mean to bother you this..."

"It's ok Draco. No Appolige needed..."

"What makes you think I was appoligizeing?" Draco asked harshly.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Presenting an explanation of why I came over here this morning."

"Oh. It sounded like a fancy way of saying "I'm sorry" to me." Trinity snapped back at him.

"Trinity do you enjoy annoying me?" Draco asked coolly.

"Of course. What else should I do in my spare time but annoy you? I mean I don't annoy my friends but since I met you I suppose it just comes naturaly." Trinity said in just the same tone.

"Your still friends with those lowly Gryffindors?" Draco asked in his normal Malfoy drawl.

"Watch it Draco..." Trinity was going to say more but Draco had grabed her wrists and pushed her against the wall like he had the night before. She could tell the bruises around her wrist's would never heal at this rate.

"Or you'll do what Trinity? You know there is more than one way to torcher a person." Draco drawled. This time Trinity wasn't scared.

"You wouldn't do anything to me." Trinity said calmly though her wrists were hurting from the lack of circulation.

"Why do you think that?" Draco pressed his body against her's so she would stay against the wall. She felt her stomach twisit because he was so close. She could feel his breath against her cheek and she looked up into his pale blue eye's.

"Because of this." Before she really knew what she was doing she was kissing him. Trinity knew though that Draco was stunned because his body turned tense. Then he let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her back pulling her closer if that was even possible. Trinity put her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair. Draco began parting his lips with Trinity's learning the taste of her mouth, the feel of her kiss. But then was drawn back by the thought of what he was doing. Trinity opened her eye's and looked at him confused.

"Trinity I..." Draco began but Trinity put her index finger over his mouth silencing him.

"Draco I'm sorry. I guess I..." That time Draco placed his finger on her mouth.

"Don't. I just wanted to ask if you would consider dateing me?" He asked putting off what he had originaly wanted to say. Trinity felt her stomach twist again.

"Yes." Trinity smiled a true smile at him. A smile that haden't apeared on her face in months. Draco smiled back. Trinity took his hand and led him over to her bed and pushed him down. She then went to her trunk and pulled out a photo album.

"I want to show you something." She said sitting down. She opened it to the first page where a picture of a women with Dark brown hair and deep blue eyes was smileing and waveing. "That's my mum. I had borrowed Hermionie's camera to take these because the one I had was a muggle one."

Draco took the photo Album and turned the page. A man with gray eye's brown hair and a beared was smileing up at him. "And that's your dad right?"

"Yeah. And that's my little brother." Trinity pointed to the other side of the page. Draco stared at it for a moment.

"I remember seeing him at a death eater's meeting at my house once. He said his name was Steven."

"Yes that's him alright." Trinity said and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder while he looked through the old photographs of her family. Trinity had began to get drowse and decided to keep her self awake because it was still morning and Draco had only been there for an hour. "Draco why is your father pushing you into being a death eater?" Trinity asked and felt Draco's shoulder tense.

"I guess because he is a death eater and he wants me to be his perfect son who follows in his footsteps." Draco drawled and closed the photo album on a page with Trinity and Steven hitting each other in the arm. 

"You don't like him do you?" Trinity asked lifting her head and trying to get him to look at her.

"No. I don't." Draco did look at her his eye's pleading for some form of help.

"Does he know?" Trinity asked climbing onto his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

"No." Draco said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"What about your mother?"

"She dosen't particularly love him. She is basicly treated like a servent by father. But I don't treat her like that except for when father is around. When he's around I have to treat her horribly." Draco explained.

"Oh." Trinity looked at the clock. "Have we missed breakfast?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Yes we have."

"I'm not particularly hungry any way." Trinity placed her forehead against Draco's. Draco placed his hands on her back and drew her into a kiss. Trinity stoped herself. "I'm not sure I trust you." She said with a grin. Draco grinned back.

"Trust me...Trust me not. Such is my life." Draco said pulling her back into a kiss. 


	4. AF4

Chapter 4

Dreams or Nightmares?

Trinity began to notice certain things about Draco especialy when they were with all the other Slytherin's. Such as he would always try to get her involved in conversations about muggles, mudblood's, Gryffindor's, and Death Eaters. She began to notice that the other Slytherin's looked at her strangely when she would not join in. Two week's had already passed and the Slytherin's were already skeptical of why Draco even liked her. According to them she wasn't at all a true Slytherin just a little mudblood trying to corrupt them. 

Trinity walked along the hall on her normal prefect rounds around the school and ran into Pansy Parkinson. They were both knocked down and Trinity hit the back of her head on the hard stone ground.

"Watch where your going mudblood!" Pansy growled. Trinity stumbled to her feet and glared at Pansy.

"How about you watch where your going Pansy!" Trinity said calmly. Pansy just stood up and stalked towards her.

"You want to dual or something! Bring it on mudblood."Pansy said grabing for her wand.

"Why dual when you can have a fist fight?" Trinity said.

"You really think you could fight me mudblood?"

"I don't think...I know." Trinity balled her hands into fists. Pansy did the same and stuch her wand back into her pocket. "Lets do this." Pansy swung first and Trinity ducked and herd pansy's fist hit the wall. Trinity bent low and swung her leg out kicking pansy's feet out from under her makeing her hit the floor. Pansy bounced right back up but Trinity was ready for her and punched her hard in the nose when she brought her hand back her fist had blood on it then she saw blood trickleing from pansy's nose. Pansy was mad now. She swung her fist hard and hit Trinity's jaw then kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor.

"I'll teach you mudblood!" Pansy grabed her wand and yelled "_crucio_!" Trinity felt a sharp pain start at her back then spread throughout her entire body. She tried to open her mouth to scream but couldn't. "I'm dying." Trinity thought."Pansy is going to kill me." Her body was twitching and she wanted to scream for help but still couldn't. Then she felt something colide with her head and she had blacked out but the pain had still not stoped. It seemed like the pain went on for hours then Trinity sliped off to sleep as the pain had began to recede.

_She was walking along a dark hallway she began to hear footsteps behind her and she ran to the nearest door. The door had a large silver snake on it souronded by bronze water and a Dragon riseing out of it. When she pushed it open she was consumed by a hevy mist and a voice in her ear hissed "So she has finely found her way to death. Trinity the water keeper..."_

Trinity opened her eye's and saw Draco asleep stitting in a chair beside the bed she was in. Trinity lightheaded and confused opened her mouth and began to talk to no one.

"Am I dead?" She asked sulenly to the empty space around her but saying that seemed to make Draco wake up. He leand towards her and she tried to turn her head to see him better but couldn't.

"Your not dead. But your lucky to be alive." He said putting his hand in her's. "I'm glad your alive."

"What happened Draco? The last thing I remember was Pansy kicking me..." Trinity was interupted by Draco.

"Pansy ran when she saw me comeing wich is why you blacked out. When she ran by she gave you a swift kick in the head. She had you under the Cruciatus Curse." Draco said relieved that Trinity was awake. "Granger, Weasley, and Potter all stoped by to see if you were okay earlyer." 

"Draco why can't I move my head?"

"Because Madam Pomfray had stableize your head so the hole that Pansy kicked open behind your would heal better and faster."

"Pansy! I am so going to kick her ass when I get out of here!"

"No that has already been taken care of. Next time leave the fighting up to me ok. You really scared me back there I thought you were going to die. And I don't want that." Draco said in the sweet voice he had a round her.

"Why?" Trinity asked still a bit loopy from the blood loss.

"Because I love you Trinity." Draco kissed her lightly.

"Love you too." Trinity whispered under his mouth. Then Draco sat down on her bed and put his hand back in her's.Trinity smiled and driffted off to sleep again the dream or Nightmare out of her mind put out of her mind for the time being. 


	5. AF5

Chapter 5:

Friend or Foe?

Time passed slowly for Trinity. The hospital bed she was in began to get so uncomfortable by the sixth day she was trying to do any thing to move. She would yell at madame Pomfray when she would come to check her wrapings. Finely after another week madame pomfray gave up and took off the bandages around Trinity's head. 

"Well I'll be..." Madame Pomfray exclaimed.

"What is it?" Trinity said sitting up for the first time in almost two week's.

"Your healed and there's no mark! It's amazing!" Madame Pomfray said handing Trinity some kind of potion. She drank it and imediatly felt more awake than she had been. Trinit stood up and began moving for her clothes when the curtains around her bed opened and Hermionie came in and jumped a little at the sight of Trinity standing up. Madame Pomfray left and Hermionie ran over and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad your better!" Hermionie exclaimed.

"So am I...Hermionie...I can't...Breathe!" Trinity gasped out. Hermionie imediatly let go.

"Sorry." Hermionie sat down on the Hospital bed. And Trinity grabed her clothes then threw them on the bed.

"Hermionie could you leave for a second?"

"Yeah sure." Hermionie went out and closed the curtains behind her. Trinity pulled off the hospital pajama's and pulled on her school robes.

"Hermionie come back in." Trinity said and the curtains opened and Hermionie walked back in.

"Sorry I didn't come and see you a lot but Malfoy told us the first time we stoped by to go and not come back. I don't see what you see in the slimey git."

"Watch it Hermionie! He's not that bad once you get to know him." Trinity said in Draco's defense.

"But he's Malfoy. He dosen't like us and were your friends!" Hermionie said calmly.

"Hermionie he just dosen't like Gryffindor's alright leave it at that!" Trinity growled.

"Fine! Anyway Halloween's in five day's." Hermionie said.

"Halloween!" Trinity jumped up and ran out of the Hospital wing to Draco's room on the first floor. She pounded on the door and then watched the door knob turn and then saw Draco apear in the door frame. Trinity threw her arms around his neck. Draco was a little stunned to see Trinity up and around. Then she let go of him and he steped aside to let her in. 

Trinity walked in and herd the door close and herd the click of the lock also and spun around. Draco walked up to her and grabed her shoulders and kissed her. Trinity put a hand on his chest and the other on his neck. Draco then put his mouth to her ear and said "I need to talk to you." Trinity let her hands fall then allowed herself to be led to his bed. Draco sat down against the head board and pulled Trinity onto his lap.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to go Thursday..."

"No I won't let you."

"Trinity if I don't go..."

"They can't do anything to you then."

"Trinity everything will be ok you'll see..."

"No it won't Draco. It won't..." Trinity was inturupted by a scratching noise at the window and she turned her head to see an owl. She sliped off Draco's lap so he could go and get it.Draco moved slowly to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on his desk. Draco took the letter from it and it flew back out. He tore open the letter and then droped it to the floor and closed the window.

"What did it say?" Trinity asked.

"I've changed my mind I'm not going Thursday." Draco said droping down on his back on the bed. "Christmas.." he thought. Trinity fell over and her head hit his chest.

"Good." Trinity said relieved but she could tell there was something he wasn't telling her but she was just glad he wouldn't be a death eater. Draco put his hand beside Trinity's face and ran his thumb over her lips and then Trinity closed her eye's and Draco grabed her arms an pulled her up beside him. He ran his fingers over her eye's and then they trailed down the side of her neck and he felt her tremble. "Damn his touch!" Trinity thought "It makes me melt!" She opened her eye's and looked in to Draco's. She saw love and fear in his eye's then it disapeared. "What is he hideing?" She thought again.

Draco got up on his knees and Trinity began to do the same but he pushed her down. Then he bent down and held her wrist's down onto the bed and Trinity giggled. Draco then kissed her fiercly. That made her stop giggleing and she parted her lips with his letting her tounge explore his mouth and his the same. She soon got her wrist's free and pulled him down ontop of her. He let his hands work her robes away from her body then pushed her shirt up a little running his fingers up and down her figure. Then herd a knock on his door it threw him off for a second then he let his lips trail down her neck and herd her moan from want for him and no one else. The knock on his door persisted so he looked up at the door and got off of Trinity and Trinity sliped beside his wardrobe and buttoned up her shirt and straighten her robes. Draco straightened himself up then made sure Trinity was out of sight and opened the door. 

"What do you want Granger?" Trinity herd Draco say.

"I know Trinity's here I need to talk to her..." She herd Hermionie say.

"Does it look like she's here Granger?"

"Listen Malfoy you better watch your back we're on to you, you know."

"I'm so scared." Draco said and slamed the door and Trinity steped out from beside the wardrobe.

"I guess that answers the question friend or foe don't you?"

"I don't know Trinity." Draco said floping back down on his bed. Trinity sat down on his trunk wich was at the foot of his bed.


	6. AF6

Chapter 6:

Blood.

"You can't stop me from loving him Hermionie!" Trinity yelled at the top of her voice good thing her door was closed this room was completely sound proof. Hermionie rasied her hands above her head.

"I know that Trinity but he's dangerous! I'm trying to keep you..."

"Safe!? Is that all you think about!? When I was in the Hospital wing three weeks ago it was not because of Draco it was because of Pansy! Get that through your Thick skull!"

"You just think your safer than ever now that your with him! He can't protect you!"

"Yes he can! You think just because your with boy wonder all your problems are solved! Well they aren't! I hear rumors he's cheating on you with Cho Chang any way!" Trinity yelled angrily at Hermionie. She saw Hermionies face change into a sad pool of what had once been anger and Hermionie raised her hand and slaped Trinity as hard as she could. Trinity knew she deserved it as soon as Hermionies hand was taken away and a stingingwelt was left in the form of a hand print on her cheek. Hermionie ran out of the room and left the door open. Draco swiftly came in the door and closed it again then saw the hand mark on his girlfriends face and pulled her up from her spot on the floor and kissed the tender redness of her cheek and felt her wince slightly at the touch.

"What happened?" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about it I'm alright." Trinity said pulling Draco closer. He kissed her cheek again then looked at the redend spot on her face and the glitering water in Trinity's eyes that ment she was fighting down tears. 

"Trinity please tell me..." Draco put his forehead against hers and looked into her eye's. "Damn him how does he know that that always works!" Trinity thought. A tear fell down the now pink welt on her cheek.

"It's just Hermionie thinks she knows everything. She tried to tell me you were dangerous and she said she was just trying to keep me safe. But I love you and nothing can change that. When I tried to tell her that she said you could never protect me from danger because you are danger... And I got mad and told her some rumor I heard that Harry was cheating on her with Cho and this is the result." Trinity lifted her hand and touched her cheek.

"You know you don't have to stand up for me..." Draco said stareing into her eyes.

"I know but I don't want Hermionie to say things like that about you. I know you would protect me if any thing were to happen. And I know your not dangerous to me though you are to them. I'm just about over takeing Hermionies Bull-Shit anyway." Trinity said trying to turn away from Draco but he caught her arm and spun her into his arms.

"You know the Gryffindor, Slytherin game is tommorow. Are you comeing?" He asked coolly.

"Do I ever miss one of your games." Trinity cooed.

"No. You don't." Draco said and brought his lip's down upon her's in the most passionet kiss Trinity had ever felt. She felt her heart flutter in side her chest. She knew what would happen if she didn't brake away from him. But could she? She longed for his touch the feeling of him the taste of him. But she knew that if she didn't brake away the dream she had had the night before would come true. But what if it came true anyway? No matter she had to stop this before it really got started.

Trinity pulled out of Draco's grip and landed on the floor. She was beside her bed and pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at Draco from her spot. He was bending down to sit beside her.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked confused.

"If I told you, you would say I was crazy." Trinity said.

"No I wouldn't. Now what's wrong..." Trinity put a hand over Draco's mouth as she heard a slightly muffled cry comeing from out side her door. She stood up quickly and ran to the door. She swung it open and she screamed with all of her might until Draco came up behind her to look at what was wrong.

"Blood..." Draco whispered in disbelief at the mangled up corpse that used to be Hermionie Granger. Trinity had sunk to the floor into a little ball at the sight of her used to be Best Friend on the floor.

"My dream...it came true..." She said over and over between sobs.

That was all Trinity said for days. She wouldn't go to class wouldn't eat or sleep.It Was all Draco could do to make Trinity let him in her room. He was so worried about about her. It took some convincing from Harry, Ron, and Draco to get her out and about again. She began to eat and within two weeks she was normal except for the fact she still wouldn't sleep afraid of another night mare. But eventualy she could no longer hold her head up in class. She passed out cold in the middle of lunch one day and Draco picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Draco made a quick explanation of what was going on and Madame Pomfray fixed a sleeping potion that would help her not to dream when she sleep's. He qwickly woke Trinity up and half drug her to her room.

"What's your password?" Draco asked leaning her body against his so she could stand. She was so week.

"purplepixiepiper." She mumbled. Draco pushed the door open and slowly brought Trinity to her bed she imediatly lay down but half way shut her eyes.

"Open your mouth." Draco said and Trinity opened her mouth wide enough to swallow what she needed of the potion. Madame Pomfray had told him to watch her incase something went wrong with the potion so he lay down beside her and took her hands in his. They were freezing cold to the touch. As soon as he had touched her though something did happen. Trinity began saying word's in her normal voice.

"Water...blood...Dragon...door...key...where...is...key...blood..." After that blood was all she said over and over again.


	7. AF7

Chapter 7:

Black Roses in the Snow.

Draco began to stay with Trinity every night so he could see what she said in her sleep. As soon as Trinity had woken up from the first sleeping potion he asked her what she had dreamed and she said nothing then he told her what she had said then she told him she had lied and she had dreamed. It was November and Draco had remembered the very last week of the month that Christmas was comeing and he would be going home to get the dark mark. Trinity didn't know yet and he was still trying to figure out how he was going to tell her. She was still haveing bad nightmares and he didn't want to add on to her worries.

"Draco what's wrong?" Trinity asked slideing onto his lap. She had just woke up and it was saturday so they didn't even have to leave their rooms if they didn't want to.

"Trinity I don't know how to start with this..." Draco said nervously.

"Draco you can tell me remember. You can tell me anything." Trinity said resting her head against his shoulder and began playing with the button's on his shirt.

"Trinity...I love you. You know that right."

"Of course I do. I love you too you know." Trinity smiled at him then saw the look on his face and her smile droped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ment to get the dark mark over Christmas holiday." Draco said slowly as he saw the look in Trinity's eyes and her face turn to sadness.

"But... you can't... you wont do it... right? You wont go..."

"Trinity I have to..."

"But Draco thats just it... You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do..."

"Trinity please... Understand..."

Trinity looked into the pale blue pleading eyes of his and shoved her head against his shoulder crying.

"I don't see why your doing this Draco...Your already perfect... You don't have to be your father..." Draco put his arms around Trinity when she said this and kissed the side of her neck then up to her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry..." Draco sat back up and lifted Trinity's head and looked into her eyes willing her to understand why he had to do this. At that moment it was like she did understand. Her eyes returned the love in his and she let herself be pulled in to the same passionet kiss she had turned away a month ago. Draco was surprised that Trinity returned it with even more emotion than he had. Trinity pulled back and then bent her head so her mouth was at his ear. 

"Should we really be doing this..." She whispered and Draco answered by pulling her shirt up over her head and throwing it across the room. Trinity shivered at the slight cold of the air hitting her almost bare upper body except for her bra. Draco pushed her down underneath him and took off his own shirt tossing it on to the floor.

Trinity smiled with sexual pleasure and Draco returned the smile as he bent down and kissed her again. Fingers trembling Trinity put her hands on his back pulling him down closer to her. Draco let himself be pulled down to where his chest was pushing against hers and Trinity leaned up slightly so he could unhook the fastenings of her bra and he tossed that away too. They soon enough had no more clothes shielding their bodies from one another. Their bodies moving together rythmacly as they became entwined in their own lust and want for no one but each other hearts beating quickly and breath coming in sharp quick intakes. They were caught in the moment where time didn't matter as they sliped into each other becoming part of each other. 

Draco trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts and Trinity moaned at the pleasure of the pain she was feeling radiating from inside out. The way Draco touched her and that made her tremble even more. Draco made his way back to Trinity's lips and she kissed him with all the strength she had left. As time seemed to come back to them Trinity fell asleep Draco sleeping beside her. 

As Trinity woke she felt cold and noticed she had not had a dream. She closed her eyes again and turned on her side and hit her head aginst something. Opening her eyes she saw Draco looking back at her sweetly. Trinity smiled at him and reached out a hand and touched the side of his face before grabing him with both hands and pulling him closer. Draco put his forhead against hers and kissed her nose. 

"Good morning." He whispered. And Trinity grinned.

"You mean it's morning already." She whispered back.

"Well it's four in the morning. But still morning." Draco kissed her lip's lightly. Trinity merely yawned.

"No wonder it's so cold." She said closeing her eye's. Draco reached down and pulled the blanket's from the bottom of the bed and covered them both while pulling Trinity closer to him so close he felt like they could get no closer. He swept a strand of hair away from her face and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Warm now?" He asked calmly.

"I will be if you don't leave." Trinity said burying her face into Draco's bare shoulder.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered and felt Trinity smile against him as they fell asleep in each others arms. Draco unaware of what he had just promised her. 

Trinity got up from her spot on the floor where she and Draco had been sitting when there was a knock on the door. Draco pulled out a Transfigureation book opened it to a random page then looked over at Trinity and noded for her to open the door. She opened it just enough to show her face.

"Hello."

"Do you know where Draco Malfoy is." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course I do." Said Trinity.

"Then where is he?" Demanded Lucius becomeing impaitent with the young Slytherin girl.

"Right here." Trinity opened the door fully. Draco was no longer sitting on the floor but in a chair faceing the door with the opened book on his lap.

"Hello father." Draco said getting that pretective no one know's what I feel shield to come over him. Lucius looked from his son to the girl at the door.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucius asked pointing a finger at the two of them.

"He's helping me with Transfigureation homework." Trinity said calmly.

"Is that right... Who are you?"

"Trinity Basset. Transfer student from France. Draco and I are in the same house. Which is why I asked him to help me with homework." Trinity said as calm as she ever could. Lucius looked skeptical but seemed to accept it. He then turned his sights on Draco. 

"Why didn't you come home for Christmas?" He demanded.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like it." Draco said.

"That isn't the point!" Lucius roared and Draco stood up and Trinity was about to go over to him but Draco glanced over in her direction to warn her. "Come we are leaving Draco."

"What is so important that he has to leave?" Trinity asked thou she already knew the answer.

" You... You said you were a Basset?" Lucius barked at her.

"Yes. Why is my name relivent?" Trinity asked.

" Do you have a brother?"

"Yes."

"Steven Basset?"

"Yes."

" He is a death eater is he not?"

"Was is more like it." Trinity said stupidly. Lucius put a hand on her chest and pushed her hard against the wall.

"There is no was about it. He either is or isn't."

"He's dead. Murdered along with the rest of my family." Trinity mumbled afraid to take in a deeper breath to cause her ribs to crack but took in a deep breath just the same.

"I didn't know." Lucius said jerking his hand away from her. Trinity put her hands on the wall to steady herself. This time Draco tried to move forward but Trinity stood up straight.

"Father I'm staying." Draco said sitting back in the chair.

"You are not staying. You are comeing home." Lucius grabed his son's wrist and drug him out of the room. He slamed the door after him. Trinity colapsed to the floor, pulled her shirt up half way and touched the bruise on her rib she winced at the touch and new then that it was broken. She then slowly stood up and went to her trunk. She grabed her wand a bag of clean clothes and some floo powder.

Trinity walked over to her fire place threw in some floo powder and shouted "Draco Malfoy's room Malfoy Maner!" And felt the icy flames flow about her and then she began to spin very quickly and shut her eye's. Then she stoped and had to steady herself so as not to cause any more damage to her body. Trinity Catiously steped into the room and automaticly knew it was Draco's room. She knew it might be awhile before Draco and his father got here so she set her things in Draco's wardrobe in the corner of his room except her wand and shoved that into her pocket incase she needed it.

Walking to the door she looked at how it would open and slumped down in a little ball behind it to hide herself. She might as well get a little comfortable so she slid one leg out so her broken rib wouldn't hurt as much. She began to take in everything about Draco's room. The beautiful oak wardrobe in the corner, a screen to change behind, a mirror, his bed with what looked like black silk sheet's, a door that stood open to reveal a bathroom, of course a fire place with a chair in front of it, and two windows that held the most gorgese sunset she had ever seen. 

Trinity figured she had been sitting there for about two hours. When the door burst open nearly hitting her but she drew both her legs tight to her frightend of who it might be. Then Draco was thrown in and Lucius slamed the door shut locking it then Draco, turning to the wall oppisite Trinity, hit it hard. He then threw himself in the chair muttering. Trinity just sat there waiting to be noticed. 

Draco got up from his chair a few minutes later and was stunned by the sight of Trinity sitting by the door looking at him intently. Draco filled with rage walked over to her and pulled her to her feet before punching her hard on her broke rib brakeing it in several other places.

"You too dear." Trinity choked out fighting back tears. She bowed her head as Draco grabed her by the throat.

"What are you doing here?" He said thru grit teeth. Then saw the look on Trinity's face and it softened him a bit but he didn't let his grip losten on her throat.

" I wanted to be with you. But...I can see I'm not wanted." Draco let go of her throat and Trinity began to fall. He caught her and helped her over to his bed before hugging her tightly. Trinity gasped in pain and he pulled away and looked at her concerned.

"What did I do to you?" He asked sorowfully.

"You... Just helped... Shatter another piece... of my rib... Your father did the rest..." Trinity said laying back. She felt Draco's hand on her stomach. She reached out her hand picked his up and with her other hand pulled up her shirt to show him the brusies she had. Then put his hand down on the bruise he made and winced at the touch but didn't pull away. Draco kissed the bruises then brought her shirt back down.

"I'm sorry darling. You need to get some help." Draco said sweeping a strand of hair off of her fore head.

"No I'll be fine. It will heal in a day or two." Trinity said trying to sound a bit cheerful. Draco looked at her skepticly.

"Please atleast let my mother try to help with your wounds. She'll find out your here any way." Draco pleaded.

"Draco I'll be fine trust me..." Trinity was cut off by a knock on the door. "How many times will I be inturupted by a bloody door..." Trinity grumbled then Draco walked her to his bathroom and shut the door. Then opened his door. He smiled and let his mother in.

"Hullo mum." Draco said as his mother pulled him into a big hug.

"Draco it's so wonderful to see you home again." Narcissa said letting go of him. Then looked around his room."Now why is your bathroom door closed you never keep it closed." With out waiting for an explanation she went and opened the door Draco close behind her to see her reaction. There Trinity was sitting on the floor of his bathroom stareing up at them. "Oh." Narcissa said.

"Mum this is my girlfriend Trinity." Draco said. Narcissa furrowed her brow.

"The question is why is she in your bathroom?" 

"She was hideing from father he dosen't know she is here. Trinity saw father take me from school and flooed here from Hogwarts because she wanted to be with me."

"Oh. Why are you on the floor. Stand up." Draco made to go forward to help her but Narcissa blocked the door. Trinity tried to stand but as soon as she got on her feet she slumped back to the floor and gasped for air. Narcissa bent down on her knees and lifted up Trinity's shirt.

"Oh my god what happened to you." Narcissa asked pulling out her wand.

"Lucius did that when I tried to stop him from takeing Draco and then Draco wasn't exactly happy to see me when he got here." Trinity looked at Narcissa then at Draco.

"Draco help her to your bed while I get a few medical supplies." Narcissa said standing up. 

"It will heal in a day or two really this isn't necasary." Trinity said as Draco helped her up.

"No. Wounds like that they aquire medical attention." Narcissa said pulling out her wand. She instructed Trinity to lay still and it might hurt but only for a second. Narcissa said a spell that nither her or Draco had ever herd. Trinity felt a small tickly sensationinside her then it stoped after a moment. and Trinity looked down at where the bruises had been then sat up and stood up. No pain her rib was mended. She went and huged Narcissa.

"Thank you." Trinity said. Though Narcissa was hesitant she hugged Trinity back and Draco smiled because his mother and Trinity were getting along.

"Mum. We better get down staris that is why you came up here in the first place right?" Draco asked standing up.

"Yes. Trinity you have no reason to hide in this house. Lucius will find you some time. I will bring you something to wear you and Draco both need to dress in something different. I'll be right back." Narcissa left after giving Trinity yet another hug before leaving the two alone.

"Your mum sure is nice." Trinity said turning to Draco. Draco went over to her kissed her cheek and went to his wardrobe.

"Yes she is but I have to change so if you'll excuse me." Draco sliped behind the screen to change and Trinity sat down in the chair by the fire.

It didn't take Narcissa long to return with something for Trinity to wear. The dress she had picked out was absolutly beautiful. It was dark green, so dark it could have passed as black. The dress was short and low cut off the shoulders with a bodice to go underneath. Brown stockings and the same dark green color high heels. Then to top it of a necklace that had an emerald surrounded by silver in the shape of a tear drop. Trinity gasped when she saw everything.

"Narcissa this is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Trinity said takeing them into the bathroom.

Narcissa followed her to help her put it on. She even helped Trinity put her hair into a bun/ponytail that added to the effect. "It looks beautiful on you dear." Narcissa said with a warm smile. She then put the necklace around Trinity's neck. "Simply beautiful. Well I must go down stairs now. I will meet you and Draco down there." Narcissa left the bathroom closeing the door behind her. Trinity put on the high heels and walked out into Draco's room.

"Finely! I was begining to think that you had...died..." Draco said eye's wide at Trinity as she walked into the room.

"What? Do I have dirt on my face or something?" Trinity said walking over to him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and took her hand in his

"You look stunning." Draco said. Trinity smiled and poked his shoulder with her finger.

"You don't look half bad your self." Together they walked out of his room and to the dineing room where Lucius and Narcissa were seated at the huge dineing room table. Lucius was seated at the head of the table. Narcissa sat on the left of him and Draco sat at the right while Trinity not knowing where to sit decided she would just sit beside Draco though of course she didn't mind to.

"Why is she here? And how did she get here?" Lucius asked out raged. 

"She flooed here before you arrived dear." Narcissa answered. "I sent her to a room but forgot to mention she was here when you and Draco arrived home. She simply didn't want to be away from Draco at Christmas."

"Why could you not stand to be away from my son?" He asked Trinity. Trinity took in a deep breath.

"Because we are dateing sir." Trinity answered trying to sound calm. She could have swore Lucius nearly choked on the wine he had just siped.

"You are?" He directed this question at Draco. Trinity squeezed Draco's hand under the table. "Yes father. We are." Draco said calmer than Trinity had. 

"I will talk to you later Draco. Now we will eat." Lucius said. A butler looking person came in and served everyone the same meal. Trinity barely ate any of it for fear of her stomach makeing her sick. Narcissa saw that Trinity looked sick and put down her fork for a moment.

"Draco why don't you take Trinity on a walk around the grounds." Narcissa suggested. Draco looked at Lucius who looked at him cold heartedly and gave a slight nod. Draco stood up and Trinity followed him in silence. Draco took her to his own private library and out the door there to the garden outside. 

"What was that about Trinity? Did you and my mother plan that." He asked turning around to look at her she looked sick.

"Of course not. I think your mum sinced I needed some fresh air that's all." Trinity stood hugging herself from the cold. There was snow on the groundand she was out side in a short dress no coat or cloak to keep her warm. Draco sat down on a bench and motioned for her to come over. when she did he pulled her on to his lap and held her close to keep her warm. 

"I'm sorry. It's just... Tention's between my father and I get pretty tight." 

"It's okay." Trinity said laying her head on his shoulder. Draco took out his wand said a spell and a silver light came out of the tip of the wand falling onto a spot on the snow. A rose bush started to grow and roses began to grow very, very quickly. They wern't normal roses though. They were black roses. Draco reached out de thorend a rose and placed the short stem behind Trinity's ear to where just the rose was showing.

"Wow! How did you know that I always wanted a black rose?" Trinity asked. Draco looked at her a moment.

"You showed me a drawing you made in your photo album of a black rose and told me how much you would like one." Draco said cradeling her face with his hands. Trinity smiled as it began to snow again.

"This is Romantic." Trinity said Draco looked confused and Trinity took one of his hands in hers.

"What do you mean?" He asked Kissing the back of Trinity's hand.

"Black roses in the snow my love!" Trinity said and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips.


	8. AF8

Chapter 8:

Perfect.

Trinity and Draco walked into to Draco's private library holding hands, goofing off, pinching, pokeing, and laughing at each other. As soon as Draco steped into the hall he stoped laughing and smileing Trinity did the same. Lucius was standing at the other end of the hall stareing at them.

"Trinity go up to my room. I will meet you back up there." Draco whispered not looking at her.

"No Draco. I want to go with you." Trinity whispered back.

"I'll be fine just go." Draco whispered again. Trinity leaned over and kissed his cheek before makeing her way up the stairs to Draco's room. Draco walked over to his father.

"Hello Father." Trinity heard him say as she snuck back down the stairs to listen.

"Boy what kind of fool do you think I am? I can see through you and that stupid girl! There is something about her that you do not want me to know!" Lucius said through his teeth.

"You are a fool father. You want me to become you. I can not." Draco said.

"But you are me that is just it! You are not what she thinks you are! You are a murderer at heart! I saw you out there makeing a fool of your self because of an emotion you are not supposed to have!"

"Your wrong. To her I am perfect the way I am. To her I am perfect because I am not you but because I am me. I don't want to be a death eater. I don't even want to be your son. I am my mothers son. I have no Father any more." With that Draco strode toward the stairs. Trinity took off the high heels and began to run.

"You will regret that boy!" Lucius Yelled. But Trinity didn't hear it she was already half way up the stairs to Draco's room. When she got there Narcissa was standing infront of the fire.

"Narcissa what are you doing here so late I thought you would be asleep." Trinity said putting down the shoes Narcissa had lent to her. Narcissa came over to Trinity her wand raised and said the binding curse and stuffed Trinity in Draco's wardrobe. Trinity screamed for help but it was no use she would have to wait for Draco to come up stairs and find her. But Trinity didn't know what was going on down stairs.

"Boy she dosen't care for you and she never will!" Lucius yelled.

"Your wrong father. And you always will be." Draco said.

"If you do not believe me ask him." Lucius said with a malicius smile pointing behind him. A boy of around thirteen with brown hair and dark blue eye's looked up at him. Draco saw in his mind the photo album of Trinity's the same boy had looked up at him from the picture. Then he herd Trinity's voice in his head "My Brother is dead! Murdered along with the rest of my family!"

"Your dead." Draco said slowly.

"No I'm not who told you that?" Steven asked.

"Your sister she saw you die..."

"She saw nothing but an illusion the bullet missed me by inches."

"Then why didn't you go after her?" Draco asked.

"No the question is why didn't she come back?"

"She thought you were dead!" Draco said getting angry.

"Where is she any way? Where is Trinity?" Steven asked calmly.

"Come with me." Draco said leaving Lucius behind and Steven following. Draco came to his door and opened it. Trinity was no where to be seen. He went and looked in the bath room she wasn't there. He looked behind the door and all that was there were the shoes his mother had loaned her.

"Why are we here I want to see my sister." Steven said angrily.

"I told her to wait for me in here." Draco said confused.

"See she dosen't care about you Draco she was just playing with you..." Draco punched at Steven but Steven ducked.

"Out! Get out!" Draco yelled slaming the door behind Steven. Draco was very mad more so than he had been earlyer. Where was Trinity? How could she do this to him? Draco didn't even know that Trinity _was_ in the room. Draco fell asleep wondering where Trinity could have gone and why she might have left. But then fell into a dream.

_Water splashed around him everywhere. A swirling cloud of nothing but water. "I must brake free!" He thought.Draco opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a loud roar as if from the mouth of some feroucious animal. Then everything went black and he herd a sinister laugh from all about him. _

"You have no power here Dragon! I am the water...Keeper of the mighty Draco! Who else could keep you but I?" Said a figure forming out of the water. It was hoded and cloaked but had eye's that were glowing blue like the water. Then a bright light krept over the Darkness and Draco was in a hall way driping with water. He herd a small voice calling to him as if on the wind but there was no wind here. The walls were all glowing a blue light. He followed the sound of the small voice. Then knew what the voice was saying. 

"Come oh Ye Demon child, over all the bodies piled, Through the fire and the ash..." Draco knew the poem from Trinity's Photo Album writen beside a photo of her cousin Nicole. Draco found where the voice was coming from. He entered the door cautiously to see a little girl sitting in a corner wearing a blood red dress. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Draco Malfoy..." 

"You escaped from the water! But how?"

"What do you mean?"

"The water has kept you prissoner for as long as I have been here and longer." The girl answered standing up.

"Who are you?" Draco asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Autumn Harper. Let's just say I'm your little sister.Your fifty though you do look ages younger and I'm around seven."

"What do you mean sister? If I'm Fifty dad must be over one hundred?"

"No Lucius died when mum was a month pregnunt with me. She died after I was born. After Sage, Lista, Rina, Rune, Ryler, Skyler, and I were put in here we wait to get out. Always waiting.There maybe more people here but since Ryler was the last person put in a cell only he would know."

"Where did you learn that poem?" Draco asked.

"From Trinity Malfoy of course. She's about to go crazy though. She's alway's talking about how you'll never leave her but you did so there's nothing..." Draco inturupted her.

"What do you mean I left her?"

"Oh that she tell's over and over again. You left one night met up with Trina and she never herd from you again. Your daughters miss you though. Sage and Rune Malfoy..." 

Draco woke up cold sweat pouring off his forehead. It was so real could it have really happened though. He ran his hands through his hair and sat up looking around his room. Everything was when he had went to sleep. Except noise was comeing from his wardrobe. He walked over and opened it. Trinity fell out knocked her head against the floor and didn't move she was bound in wires. 

"Oh my God. Trinity! say something please." Draco said droping to his knees on the floor. He took out his wand said a spell reversal and the cords disapered into the tip of his wand. Trinity was cut in several places from where the cords had been to tight as to brake the skin. He held Trinity close to him for a long time then the door's to his room burst open and Steven entered he saw his sister and glared.

"When did she come back?" He asked angrily.

"She never left. I found her bound with cords in my wardrobe knocked out. Now leave." Draco said still holding Trinity in his arms.

"No shes my sister. I've been waiting seven months to see her and tell her what really happend that night." Steven said droping down beside them."Wake her up will you?"

"She's knocked out! She'll wake up when she's ready." Draco said getting angryer by the minute. He stood up and carried Trinity to his bed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Aparently this was enough to wake her up. The first thing she did was shoot up and hug Draco clinging to him like she thought she would never see him again. When she finely let go of him and looked around the room she screamed and quickly made her way over and hugged Steven.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again. That they killed you and I'd never have my little brother back..." Trinity said crying into her brother's ruffled brown hair. Steven shoved her off of him.

"I'm alive and angry at you! You didn't come back to check for me or the others! You left with no intention to save anyone but you! You care about no one but your bloody self!" Steven shouted at her. This made Trinity cry more with uncontrolable sobs.

"We couldn't have saved the others if we tried Steven! We would have been dead along with Mum and Dad, Nicole and the rest! I thought we could save ourselves and we could work everything out together! I thought I lost you once! Please Steven I don't want to lose you again..." Trinity said and closed her eyes and droped her to where it was resting on her chest.

"True they did die but I didn't . You could have came back to get me." Steven said knowing had hurt his sister was enough to please him for the day.

"Steven I told you... Please I need to rest go away Steven please...Please..." Trinity opened her eye's and looked at him sadly then closed her eye's and droped her head once more as he left and closed the door. Draco touched her shoulder and Trinity didn't respond.

"Trinity I'm..." Draco said but Trinity fell over her head resting on his lap fast asleep. "...sorry..." Draco lifted her off his lap went to the door and locked it then came back pulled the covers up around them both.

"This is just perfect..." Trinity said in her sleep as Draco pulled her closer to him. Soon Draco fell asleep with Trinity mumbleing things in her sleep beside him.


	9. AF9

Chapter 9:

Smouldering Fires of Death and Doom.

Trinity slept very long and very deep. When Draco woke up Trinity had stoped talking in her sleep and had began punching and kicking. Draco decided he would leave and go find his mother to talk to her about what had happened. He found her waitig for him in his library.

"Good morning Draco!" Narcissa said with a wide grin getting up and hugging her son. Draco smiled back and sat down beide his mother on a leather couch. "Where is Trinity I wanted to talk to her this morning?" Narcissa asked.

"She's asleep.Mum did Father tell you that I found Trinity locked and bound in my wardrobe this morning?" Draco asked. Narcissa frowned and shivered.

"No he didn't. I wonder who put her in there..." Narcissa bit her lip and stared at the door. Draco turned and looked no one was there.

"Mum he didn't put you under the curse again did he?" Draco asked calmly.

"Well All I can remember of last night was watching you and Trinity leave dinner and then going to bed..." Narcissa mumbled.

"He did do it again..." Draco said a bit harshley.

"Did you two have that talk?"

"Talk I would say it was more of me clameing myself as your son not his and that I'm not becomeing a death eater..." Draco began to remember his dream from that night and thought to himself 'Is this what leads to it all? Steven... Trinity's little brother comeing back from the dead?" At that moment a scream came from up stairs. Draco jumped up.

"Trinity..." He said then ran as fast as he could. He ran along the empty halls and hollow passage ways that led to his room. When he got there Steven was on the floor, blood pouring from the wound in his leg. Steven grabed at his leg in pain. 

"Where is she!" Draco demanded. Steven looked up at him smileing.

"_The dam is broken the water has escaped but only to be vanquished at the place of waters birth..._" Steven said his smile growing more sinister every moment.

"Where is she Damn it!!!!!" Draco yelled pulling Steven up by his hair. Steven yelled in pain.

"She went home! Look for a picture and aparate there Trinity's already gone!" Steven yelled again. Draco punched him hard and knocked him out cold. Draco began searching hurriedly through his bed room.

Trinity apeared standing in the road out side the gat to her house. She took in a deep wavering breath and pushed back the rusted gate. Walking along the long windeing path to her old house she looked along the sides seeing the small piles of ash that littered the ground just drove her spirit on. Suddenly the smell of pine tree's lifted to be replaced by the smell of smoke. A red glow came to her eye's as she saw her house burning.That could not send her back she slowly opened the door and crossed the thresh hold. As soon as she was inside the visions of that night six month's ago flooded her memory. Though now she was watching from a different point of view.

_Men passed her on all sides her parent's stood on the stairs talking and the men beat them down to the ground and kicked them to the center of the entry way then made them stand up guns pushed against their temples. A few other men fired shots into the air and gathered the rest of her relatives into a tight circle as if they were a herd of animals. Two men grabed her cousin Nicole and pulled her into a corner by the stairs. With a gun in each of their hands the men raped her with out a thougt or care._

Slowly Trinity made her way up the stairs as she saw herself watching by the banister. A man who had been pointing a gun at her father had saw Trinity watching and began to move towards the stairs. Trinity climed as fast as she could and watched Steven slip out of her grip and start running towards the stairs. Then the man ran up behind her. She saw it all again the look on Steven's face then the blood comeing out of his neck onto the floor. 

Trinity began to run towards the spot when someone grabed her from behind. She began to kick at the person though she was firmly in their grip and couldn't turn around.

"Let me GO! I can save him! LET ME GO!" Trinity yelled she arched her back trying to knock whoever it was in the head so she could save Steven.

"No! If we don't get out of here now we'll both die!" Came a voice Trinity knew but really didn't want to hear.

"I can save him! You don't understand! LET ME GO!" Trinity yelled again now being draged down the stairs and out the door. The person didn't stop pulling her until they were a little ways away from the house. Trinity took the opertunity and kicked hard. She began to run after she was out of their grip but they were to quick and grabed her wrist pulling her down just as a big explosion occured.

Trinity turned not really wanting to see the person who had just saved her life. But began crying into his shoulder any way. Draco didn't look well at all but brought Trinity into his arms despite her protests. Then Trinity opened her mouth to speak and the voice that came out was not hers at all.

"_ The water has escaped by the love of the dragon. Now death comes to all who grieve for nothing._" Trinity passed out cold in his arms and Draco aparated them both back to Malfoy Mannor.


	10. AF10

Chapter ten:

Can the Demon Come Out To Play?

When they arrived Narcissa was waiting for them at the door. When she saw Draco carrieing Trinity and saw how how bad they both looked clothing singed and soot and ash in their hair she bit her lip hard almost causing it to bleed.

"Draco what hapened?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Draco didn't say anything to her just walked right past her a sullen look on his face. Narcissa knew something bad must have hapened or else Draco would still be hideing his emotions. Draco walked to his room and gently set Trinity on the bed spread. Steven was gone he suspected his mother had came and found him after he had gone. Draco sat down beside where he had layed Trinity.

Trinity jerked up without warning and brought her hands to his neck. She quickly knocked him on his back and stradled his chest keeping a good hold on his neck. When she looked down at him Draco's eyes grew wide as he saw Trinity's were glowing bright red. She took one hand off of his neck and brought up a chain out of her dress conected to the chain was a black glowing jewel.

"_Do you know what this is?_" When Trinity spoke her voice was like a crackleing fire. She let her grip on his neck losen so he could speak.

"No!" He choked out and as soon as he did her grip tightened once more. She let out a bitter laugh.

"_Starveing fires of death and doom shall lead you to the Demon's tomb. The demon she doth wear the stone of misery and dispare alone._" She said and let the stone fall from her hand. She then placed that hand back on his neck and began to strangle him. Draco shed a single tear and with the only breath he had left he spoke voice very horse.

"You... are not... My... Trinity!" He said. When that hapened trinity'ss real eye's flashed for merely seconds and she let go of his neck. The demon came back for a moment trying to get another good hold on him but then Trinity was fully back. She sat there on his chest watching relief flood onto his face. Trinity began to cry then and rolled off Draco tucking her legs against her chest her arms locked around them and her forehead resting on her knees. Draco touched one of her hands and she jumped up off the bed and backed away from him. Trinity's face still had bit's of ash mingled with tears. Draco got up and started walking towards her and she just kept backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Draco. I... I can't do this any more...This is for the best..." Trinity said her voice back to normal she pulled out her wand and dissaperated before Draco could even get to her.

"Trinity what did you do..." Draco said stareing at the spot where she had dissapeared. Draco sunk to the floor his back proped against the wall.


End file.
